helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
For his Rescue
Info Mr. Xavier has become a different person. He set the whole Finsel in a mess. What you should do to stop him? Maybe you can pay a visit to Balfey and know more about the details of the experiment. Objective Go to 'Olineaux Family' and defeat the maid in a Beauty Contest. Rewards EXP +500 Notes Transcript Story Chat 1 Magda: ……Who is there…… Maid: Hey, have you heard about that spire master? Manservant: Yeah, I heard he had a big scene in the slums? It’s electrified all over, and all the Oren’s hair is blooming up. Maid: I heard that he got a child and asked, ‘Where is Calypso Club? Where is Calypso Club? ‘ Hahahaha… How could a child know this? Manservant: Never thought that Master Xavier likes beautiful girls. Maid: I heard that a super wizard was hiding in the slum, working in a pie shop. I don’t know which one is better, Master Xavier or him? Manservant: You just want them to fight. So bad. Maid: Isn’t it very interesting? Manservant: Compared with him, I am more looking forward to the king of Black Street, Shana. I don’t know if he will appear this time. Maid: And that one…… Magda: ……………… The king of Black Street, Shana………………No, that’s not the point! How could Mr. Xavier want to go to Calypso Club?... He shouldn’t be… Eliza: …How could this be true! Ma Tec: I don’t have to cheat you, madam. Your phone box has not detected any malfunction, but you have to pay for the maintenance of our people. Eliza: But last night I couldn’t get through at all with…… my old friend. You took my money and wanted to leave without repairing it. Didn’t you look down on our Elenstein family? Ma Tec: How dare I, madam? What you said is not unheard of elsewhere. One a thunderstorm happened in Rayorca, the chaos of electromagnetic energy would cause the whole city’s telephone text As for the sudden singing of indescribable songs in the receiver by strangers halfway through the phone… Cough… I guess it has something to do with the powerful mage who was text Eliza: ……………… That’s enough… My goddess of the sky, when will this farce end? Magda: …Er… It seems necessary to find Master Xavier and change him back… What experiments did Master Xavier do before? And the spells. Maybe Balfey knows something. Story Chat 2 Magda: Hello, I’d like to see Mr. Balfey. Is he at home now? Maid: I’m sorry, Miss Ellenstein. Mr. Balfey is not seeing you now. Please go back. Magda: I’m here for Master Xavier’s sake. Please be sure… Maid: You……You are the reason that Mr. Balfey gets imprisoned by Duke! Magda: …………Imprisoned? Christie: What’s so noisy all of a sudden? Maid: Madam! Christie: Isn’t this Miss Magda of the Ellenstein? You’re here for…… Magda: Madam, I’m here for, I’m here for Mr. Balfey. I heard that he was locked up for the last few days… About this… Christie: Thanks. Since Master Xavier… Uh, after losing control, many people secretly said that it was the fault of the Olineaux family, and that flapping-wing aircraft text Magda: How could this be Balfey’s fault? If Master Xavier wanted to do this experiment, he would think of other ways to do it, even if there were no flapping-wing aircraft. Christie: Thank you for thinking so. Though Balfey is often mischievous, this is the first time he has been so seriously involved in a career. It’s so great that he has a partner like text I think his research on flapping-wing aircraft is very successful, but Zoe doesn’t think so. As a householder, the outside world’s opinion of the Olineaux text Magda: Madam, I… May I see the Duke? Maybe, maybe I can persuade him… Christie: Okay, come with me, please. Magda: Thank you, madam. Balfey: I’m not wrong! Why should I be blamed for Xavier’s mistake? Dad, you’re not reasonable at all! Zoe: Two days of reflection at home seems to have no effect at all. Balfey: I don’t agree. Why do you deduct my funds? My money, my flapping-wing aircraft… Magda: (…………What should I do?) Help Zoe: ''' Magda: Duke is right, Balfey, although your flapping-wing aircraft has made significant breakthroughs and progress, the adverse impact is also true. Balfey: ……Magda, how can you even…… '''Help Balfey: Magda: Duke Olineaux, although the experiment has had a bad impact, it is undeniable that his flapping-wing research and development has been successful. Zoe: So what? It’s just a toy. Magda: Yes, I’m sure you don’t care about the success or failure of a toy, but the impact has been caused, and it’s no use keeping Mr. Balfey here now… It’s better to think text Magda: Duke Olineaux, the best way to quell the rumors is to let Mr. Zewell return to normal… After all, a master out of control is really dangerous. Zoe: Even Lou can’t arrest him. What can you do? Magda: I’ve come to visit Balfey just for this reason. I hope that Balfey can help me find the real reason why Master Xavier is out of control… Zoe: Having said so much, is it just to help this kid? Well, if you can really calm that mage down before Lou, it’s okay to try. Balfey, I’ll give you another chance to atone for your sins. Balfey: Well, then my money… Zoe: This is not negotiable! Balfey: ……Alright…… So, Magda, do you have an idea? What should we do? Magda: Did Master Xavier tell you what spells he was going to perform before he did the experiment? Balfey: Just… Scrolls of ancient times… Twin magic… Electromagnetic current… I couldn’t understand a word, so I didn’t listen carefully… Magda: Alright… Did he leave any manuscripts or something with you? Balfey: Ah… It seems like there’s one! That day when Master Xavier came over with a drawing and entrusted me with the task of making a special energy storage device for him! But what’s the use of this? Magda: Energy Storage…? Can you show me? Balfey: Certainly. Look, that’s it! Here. Magda: Eh? This is… This is the one Mr. Zewell wore on his back that day… That bottle? Balfey: Uh huh! After my improvements, this energy storage device has been very portable. He let me control the flapping-wing aircraft to trigger thunder. And then text Start the device when it needs to be used… Well, click here to extract the energy from it. I’m such a genius! Magda: So, as long as the connection is cut off, the energy storage will not be able to supply energy? Balfey: Well… This connector design is not perfect yet, it may be easy to loosen… Unfortunately, my funds have been frozen by my dad, otherwise I… Magda: Well… Maybe just pulling it off will make Master Xavier normal again?! Balfey: Ah?! Magda: I still remember that day… Master Xavier seemed to be full of thunder and lightning. If cut off the power supply, maybe… Balfey: But, but… That’s a crazy mage! Magda, don’t you think… Magda: Now we can only try! Mr. Balfey, will you help me? Balfey: No, Magda! You will die! I don’t wanna be a pig! Maybe we can wait for Lou to arrest him and bring him to justice. Sorry Magda, I don’t want to go. You don’t have to do such a dangerous thing to help me out!!! Magda: ……Balfey…… (Balfey is gone … Maybe I should go home and find a way. At least now I see the hope of rescuing Master Zevell! Story Chat 3 Maid: My lady, you are back. Magda: Uh huh. By the way, please do something for me. Maid: Is it something that need to keep from madam… Magda: I saw you and the manservant chatting at work this morning… Maid: ……Lady! Magda: You know a lot of friends in the slum, right?. If you see Master Xavier, let me know at the first time, I will not blame the past. Maid: Well… All right! My lady, do you… Magda: Just do it, don’t ask why. Don’t talk too much in front of mom, understand? Maid: Yes, my lady! Category:Age of Steam Event